Des enfants
by gwenaelle
Summary: Voila la suite! A les gosses!
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Gwenaelle 

Genre : yaoi, mignon

Couples : vous verrez

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas a moi

Des enfants Chapitre 1 

Comment était ce possible ? Comment cela a t il pu se produire ? Et pourquoi ? C'était les questions que se posaient Heero, Duo et Quatre en voyant leurs amis.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Trowa et Wufei étaient aux mains d'Oz. Heero avait fini par retrouver leurs traces dans une base en Russie. Les trois pilotes avaient infiltré la base et Duo avait crocheté la serrure de la cellule ou se trouvaient leurs amis. Mais, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à cela ! Même Heero n'en revenait pas.

Au fond de la cellule, recrovillés contre le mur, Wufei et Trowa les regardaient craintivement. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui étonnait les pilotes. C'était le fait que Trowa et Wufei avaient l'air d avoir quatre ans.

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Duo, sortit de sa torpeur.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Quatre

On a pas le temps de se poser des questions, intervient Heero. Il faut qu on sorte d ici.

Tout en disant cela, il s avança vers les enfants.

Trowa , Wufei, on vous ramène. On va vous sortir d ici, levez-vous !

Hee-chan, ce sont des enfants, protesta Duo en s avançant. Soit plus sympas, tu leur fais peur.

Le natté s accroupit en face de ses amis et leur sourit.

Wufei, Trowa, vous allez bien ?

Deux petits hochements de tête.

Ok, alors on va sortir. Vous etes prêts ?

Mais les deux enfants ne voulaient apparemment pas bouger.

Ils sont effrayés, dit Quatre

Qui ne le saurait pas dans une base d Oz ! S écria Duo. Surtout quand on a quatre ans.

On a pas le temps, dit Heero. Il faut qu on sorte d ici avant que toute la base ne nous tombe dessus.

Ils ont peur Heero, dit Quatre. Il faut les rassurer.

J ai dit qu on avait pas le temps.

Tout en disant cela, il se pencha et prit le petit Trowa dans ses bras. Ce dernier se mit à trembler. Il serra le haut d Heero dans ses petits doigts et cacha son visage contre sa poitrine. Voir Trowa aussi fragile, sans défense fit tout drôle au perfect soldier. Un sentiment de protection l envahit et, inconsciemment, il serra plus fort le petit garçon.

Duo les regarda en souriant puis il reporta son attention sur Wufei et ce qu il vit le fit fondre : le petit chinois avait tendu ses bras vers lui avec une moue suppliante. Avec ses cheveux détachés et en bataille, Wufei était à croqué. Lui souriant, Duo le prit dans ses bras. Le petit garçon passa ses bras autour de son cou et ses petits doigts attrapèrent sa tresse. Duo le laissa faire, attendrit.

On y va ! dit Heero

Ils réussirent à sortir de la base sans encombre. Quatre prit le volant de la voiture qu ils avaient volé pendant que Duo et Heero s assirent à l arrière avec leurs fardeaux. Wufei et Trowa étaient aggripé a eux et ne semblaient pas vouloir les lâcher.

Arrivés à la planque, ils se réunirent dans le salon. Ils mirent les deux petits sur le canapé. Immédiatement, ils s'étaient rapprochés l un de l autre. Intimidés par les regards des trois autres, ils baissèrent la tête.

Qu est ce qu on va faire ? Demanda Duo. On ne va pas les laisser comme ça.

On appellera Sally demain, dit Quatre. En attendant, on va les faire manger. Ils doivent avoir faim. Occupez-vous d eux, je vais préparer le dîner.

Quatre disparut dans la cuisine et Heero sortit son portable pour taper le rapport.

Voyant qu il devait s occuper seul des enfants, Duo s assit à coté d eux.. Wufei le regarda puis monta sur ses genoux, attrapa la tresse de l américain et posa sa tête sur son torse. « Kawai »pensa Duo. Il regarda ce que Trowa faisait et sourit en le voyant.

Le petit francais était descendus du canapé et s approchait d Heero. Timidement, il attrapa sa manche et tira. Heero baissa les yeux et vit Trowa qui le regardait. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, le japonais jeta un regard a Duo qui sourit. Exaspéré, il reporta son attention sur Trowa. Celui ci essayait de monter sur ses genoux. Voyant qu il n y arrivait pas, Heero le souleva. Installé, Trowa se bouina contre le japonais et ne bougea plus. Heero ne put s empêcher de le trouver adorable. Mais, se reprenant vite, il continua à taper son rapport, jetant quand même des coups d œil a l enfant sur ses genoux.

C est comme ça que Quatre les trouva quand il vint les chercher. Il ne put s empêcher de sourire.

A table ! leur dit il

Duo se leva, Wufei dans ses bras. Heero ne fit rien, continuant de taper le rapport. Trowa s était redressé et regarda vers la cuisine. Puis il regarda les doigts d Heero taper et il posa sa petite main sur eux. Immédiatement, le japonais s arrêta. Trowa leva ses yeux vers lui.

Faim, fit il avec une moue adorable

Heero ne put resister. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Comment ce petit bout de chou pouvait ainsi l attendrir ?

Il finit par se lever et alla dans la cuisine.

Duo avait gardé Wufei sur ses genoux pour que celui ci soit à la bonne hauteur. Le petit chinois n avait pas lâcher la tresse.

Heero posa Trowa sur la chaise a coté de la sienne et commença à manger. Mais bien vite, il vit que le petit garçon avait du mal a couper sa viande. Mais, pensant qu il allait bien y arrivé, il ne fit rien.

Duo, lui s occupait parfaitement de Wufei. Ce dernier n avait plus qu a piquer avec sa fourchette et de manger.

Trowa n arrivait toujours pas a couper sa viande. Il relava la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il vit Wufei sur les genoux de Duo et une larme coula sur sa joue.

Le petit chinois tira sur la manche de l américain et, du doigt, il lui montra Trowa. Fronçant les sourcils, Duo donna un coup de pied a Heero. Ce dernier relava la tête et fusilla le natté du regard. N y prêtant pas attention, Duo lui montra Trowa d un signe de tête. Voyant les larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues, Heero sentit son cœur se serrer. Il jeta un coup d œil a Quatre qui l encouragea du regard. Alors le japonais souleva le petit Trowa et l assit sur ses genoux. Ce dernier fut surpris mais ne bougea pas. Bientôt, il eut devant lui sa viande coupée et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa vivement et déposa un petit bisou sur la joue d Heero. Ce geste pétrifia le perfect soldier pendant un moment. Jusque la, personne ne l avait jamais embrassé. Il baissa les yeux sur l enfant et, discrètement, il passa son bras autour de sa petite taille et le serra contre lui. La suite du repas se passa bien.

Pendant que Quatre faisait la vaisselle, Duo et Heero aillèrent coucher les deux enfants. Dans leur planque, ils avaient une chambre chacun et Trowa et Wufei durent se séparer de leurs amis. Ces derniers descendirent dans le salon et regardèrent un film pour se détendre.

Vers 11h, ils aillèrent à leur tour se coucher. Quatre alla vérifier que les deux enfants dormaient..

Duo était en train de prendre une douche. Il ne cessait de penser a Wufei. Il était tellement adorable. Même si le Wufei ado lui manquait, il ne pouvait que se réjouir de le voir sous un autre jour.

Quand l américain sortit de sa douche, il souriait. Il enfila vite un long T-shirt et un boxer et s installa dans son lit. Mais à peine avait il éteint la lumière que la porte de sa chambre s ouvrit. Il fut immédiatement sur ses gardes. Mais il se détendit en voyant Wufei. Ce dernier était tout décoiffé et ne cessait de tirailler son long T- shirt. Il se frottait l œil de la main droit et était tout endormit. Il était à croquer.

Duo ? appela t il timidement

Qu est ce qui ne va pas Wufei ? Demanda le natté en souriant.

Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Bien sur mon poussin, répondit Duo en l invitant dans son lit, incapable de lui résister.

Wufei s y précipita et se colla à l americian, prenant sa tresse entre ses petits doigts. Il ne tarda pas a s endormir. Duo le trouvait vraiment adorable. Il le serra contre lui et ferma les yeux a son tour.

Un peu plus loin, Heero était en train de finir de taper son rapport quand il entendit un bruit sourd dans la chambre d a coté : la chambre de Trowa. Immédiatement, il se précipita dans la pièce. Il alluma la lumière. Il ne vit pas son ami dans le lit. Il jeta un regard circulaire et le vit : il était recrovillé dans un coin, serrant ses genoux dans es petits bras. Son corps était secouer de petits tremblements.

Trowa ? appela doucement Heero

Le petit garçon releva la tête et, quand il vit Heero, il se leva et se précipita sur lui. Il s aggripa a ses jambes et éclata en sanglots. Comme a table, Heero ne put supporter cette vision. Il se baissa et souleva Trowa dans ses bars. Ce dernier passa les siens autour du cou de son protecteur.

Lentement, Heero passa sa main dans le dos de l enfant et caressa ses cheveux. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s allongea sur son lit, Trowa sur lui.

Je suis la Trowa, lui murmura t il, je ne partirais pas.

Ses paroles semblèrent calmer l enfant qui arrêta de pleurer. Il releva son visage mouillé de larmes. Heero lui sourit et effaça les dernières traces de son chagrin avec son pouce.

Dors, souffla t il

Trowa reposa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux, rassuré. Heero le serra dans ses bras.

A suivre….


	2. des enfants 2

Auteur : Gwenaelle

Genre : yaoi, mignon

Couples : a votre avis

Disclaimer : ils ne sont toujours pas a moi

DES ENFANTS

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, quand Heero se réveilla, il sentit une douce chaleur sur son coté droit et vit que Trowa était collé à lui. Ses petits doigts étaient agrippés à son haut, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et un léger souffle s'y échappait. Il était mignon comme ça. Heero, déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il s'écarta rapidement. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ?

Il arrêta la ses interrogations quand il vit Trowa se réveiller.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux mais les referma vite, agressé par la lumière. Il gémit et cacha son visage contre le torse du perfect soldier. Ce dernier ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres et sa main de caresser les cheveux châtains. Le petit releva la tête et déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Heero en lui disant bonjour. Puis, il lui monta dessus et s'allongea sur son corps. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, il regarda Heero.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le japonais

Pourquoi tu ne souris pas ? Dit Trowa en posant ses doigts sur la bouche d'Heero. J'aime bien quand tu souris moi. Tu fais plus gentil, tu fais moins peur.

Je te fais peur ?

Non. Moi, je t aime bien, répondit Trowa en posant sa tête sur le torse d'Heero

Ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux. Les paroles de Trowa lui avait fait du bien. Il aimait ce petit bout de chou collé a lui.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit suspect. Souriant, il poussa Trowa sur le coté, le mettant sur le dos, et posa sa main sur son ventre. Le petit francais se mit à rire et enserra la main d'Heero de ses petits bras.

Tu as faim ? Lui demanda Heero, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Oui !

Très bien.

Il se leva et prit Trowa dans ses bras. Direction : la cuisine.

Il y avait déjà Quatre qui préparait le petit déjeuner et Duo et Wufei qui mangeaient.

Bonjour, dut Quatre aux deux arrivants. Bien dormit ?

Vi, répondit Trowa avec un grand sourire

J'ai appelé Sally. On la verra que demain. Alors, pour passer la journée, je propose qu'on aille à la fête foraine qu'il y a en ville.

Ah ouais !s'écrièrent Trowa et Wufei en s'agitant

Ca, c'est une bonne idée ! dit Duo

Et toi Heero ? Qu'en penses tu ?

Ben….

S'il te plait Heero, supplia Trowa avec des yeux de chiot

Très bien, abdiqua Heero, ne pouvant résister

Ouai ! cria le petit en lui sautant au cou

Mais avant on va aller acheter des vêtements, dit Quatre

Si le blond savait prédire l'avenir, jamais il n'aurait dit ça.

Apres le petit déjeuner, Quatre prit le volant et les conduisit au centre commercial. En les voyant arrivés dans leur magasin, deux jeunes vendeuses se précipitèrent sur eux.

Qu'ils sont chou !

Wufei se cacha derrière les jambes de Duo, apeuré par ses deux femmes qui le regardaient bizarrement. Trowa avait agrippé la main d'Heero et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

Pourrait on leur faire essayer des vêtements ? demanda Quatre

Mais bien sur, répondit la blonde. Je vais m'occuper de ce petit bout de chou, ajouta t elle en entraînant Wufei.

Ce dernier la suivit mais jeta un regard a Duo qui lui sourit.

Bon, petit bonhomme, dit la femme brune a Trowa, tu veux bien me suivre ?

Trowa releva la tête vers Heero qui hocha la tête.

Les trois autres n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de revoir les deux enfants. Duo et Quatre sourirent en les voyant et même Heero s'accorda un mini sourire.

Wufei portait un jean bleu foncé, des basket blanche et un pull bleu marine. Trowa, lui, avait un jean blanc et une chemise bleu clair. Ils étaient adorables.

Pendant que Quatre payait, Heero et Duo surveillaient les deux enfants qui commençaient à s'agiter. Ils en avaient assez de ce magasin. Alors, ils se regarderent, souriant, ils coururent dans l'allée centrale du centre commerciale.

Hé, revenez ! Cria Duo qui se précipita à leur suite.

Heero poussa un long soupir et, avec Quatre, se mirent à la poursuite des deux enfants. Ils ne tardèrent pas a rejoindre Duo.

Ou sont ils ? demanda Heero

Je ne sais pas.

Quoi ? Tu ne les as pas rattraper ?

Hé, je te ferais remarquer qu 'ils sont petits et donc pas facile a repérer dans cette foule. Et puis t'avais qu'a leur courir après si t'est pas content.

On se clame, dit Quatre. Nous disputer ne les feront pas revenir. Réfléchissons. Ou est ce qu'ils auraient pu aller ?

Je propose qu'on aille chercher dans les magasins de jouets, dit Duo

Très bien allons-y.

Les trois pilotes cherchèrent donc dans les magasins de joues et, en effet, les enfants étaient-la. Mais jamais ils n auraient pu imaginer un jour les voir comme ça. Ils étaient dans les rayons peluches et tout était en désordre. Il ne restait plus un seul jouet sur les étagères. Et au milieu de ce chantier, Trowa et Wufei riaient comme des biens heureux, des peluches dans leurs bras. Trowa avait un petit lion qu'il serrait possessivement contre lui et Wufei avait une panthère noire.

Ils sont mignons, souffla Quatre

Mouai dit Duo ? Mais tu vas me dire comment on va faire pour expliquer ce bordel ?

On part, dit Heero en s'avançant vers les enfants

En le voyant, Trowa se précipita sur lui.

Regarde Heero, lui dit il en lui montrant sa peluche. Elle est belle hein ? Je peux la prendre ?

Non !

Mais…Pourquoi ?

Tu as vu le bordel que tu as mit dans le magasin ?

Mais on voulait jouer…

Ce n'est pas une raison. As tu pensé une seule seconde a ce que tu faisais ? Ce magasin ne t appartient pas et tu l'as saccagé. Comment vas tu expliquer ça au propriétaire ? Tu vas lui dire que tu voulais jouer ? Tu crois que c'est une excuse ?

Heero, arrête, dit Quatre en voyant les larmes apparaître dans les yeux de Trowa. Ce ne sont que des enfants.

Et ça doit tout expliquer ? Non seulement ils se sauvent et en plus, ils saccagent un magasin.

Tu exagères.

Je ne crois pas, dit une voix derrière eux.

Les trois pilotes se retournèrent et virent un homme d'une trentaine d années.

Vous etes le propriétaire ? demanda Quatre

Oui et j exige réparation.

Très bien, je vais vous rembourser.

Pendant que Quatre discutait avec le propriétaire, Wufei s'approcha de Duo.

Duo ?

Oui mon poussin ?

Je peux garder la peluche ? Demanda Wufei en lui montrant la panthère.

Bien sur, répondit Duo en souriant, incapable de lui résister. Je vais te l'acheter.

Wufei se jeta dans ses bras en le remerciant. Trowa, lui, n'osait plus bouger. Il avait fait une bêtise et Heero était fâcher contre lui. Il releva timidement la tête vers lui. Doucement, il s'approcha du japonais et Tira sur sa manche( et oui, encore !). Heero ne lui prêta pas attention. Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Heero, appela t il d une voix tremblante

Et comme il vit qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, il éclata en sanglots et s'accrocha à sa jambe.

Pardon Hee…Heero…. Je ne voulais…pas faire une…une bêtise…. si tu veux je…je ne prend pas…la peluche…pardon…pardon

Comme d habitude, Heero ne put résister. Il prit l enfant dans ses bras qui s accrocha à lui.

Calme-toi mon bébé, calme-toi. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver. Allez sèche tes larmes.

Il effaça les traces mouillées.

- Trowa, tu veux cette peluche ?

L enfant hocha timidement la tête.

Très bien, on va la prendre.

Dix minutes plus tard, trois jeunes hommes et deux enfants sortaient d'une boutique de jouets. Les petits avaient des peluches dans leurs bras et n grand sourire aux lèvres.

A la voiture, Quatre leur demanda s'ils voulaient aller maintenant a la fête foraine.

Oui !crièrent les enfants existés

Bon, je crois qu'on a pas le choix, sourit Duo. Allons-y !

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Gwenaelle

Genre : mignon tout plein et bientôt yaoi

**Les enfants**

Oui !!! crièrent les deux enfants excités

Et ils se mirent en route. Une fois arrivé, Quatre se gara et ils sortirent de la voiture. Les enfants étaient tout excités. Duo attrapa la main de Wufei pour qu il ne parte pas n'importe ou.

Alors, que fait on ? demanda Quatre

Le train fantôme ! cria Wufei

La montagne russe ! cria Trowa

Je crains que tu ne puisses monter dans ce manège, sourit Quatre

Pourquoi ?

Tu es trop petit, répondit Heero

Mais… moi je veux aller dans ce manège, protesta Trowa

Tu vas pas nous faire un caprice, commença a s'énerver Heero, déjà qu on est assez gentil pour t emmener a cette fête, tu ne vas pas rouspeter.

Trowa baissa la tête, triste. Encore une fois, Heero le grondait et ça lui faisait de la peine. Il se sentit soudain soulevé du sol et il se retrouva dans les bras d'Heero.

Trowa, écoute moi. Tu ne peux pas monter dans ce manège parce que tu n est pas assez grand mais on va faire autre chose. Regarde, il y a pleins d autres manèges autour de toi.

Vi c est vrai.

Alors on va dans le train fantôme ? s'impatiantaWufei en tirant sur la main de Duo

Oui, on y va !

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de queue pour cette attraction et ils furent vite installés dans de petites voitures. Trowa et Wufei s'étaient mit a l avant et riaient en se chamaillant.

La voiture démarra et ils plongèrent dans le noir.

Dix minutes après, ils ressortirent. Duo, Wufei et Trowa étaient mort de rire.

Ca n a même pas fait peur ! s écria Wufei

C'était trop marrant, dit Trowa

Quatre sourit a cette remarque et surtout en voyant les autres enfants pleurer dans les bras de leur mère.

Ils passèrent toute l après midi au parc. Quatre acheta des glaces pour les enfants qui la mangèrent à une vitesse incroyable. En fin d après midi, alors qu ils faisaient la queue pour le palais du rire, Wufai attrapa la main de Duo qui baissa son regard sur lui. Il sourit en le voyant tendre ses bras vers lui. Il se pencha et le souleva. Immédiatement, Wufei prit sa tresse entre ses petits doigts et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Qu est ce qu il y a poussin ? lui demanda Duo

Sommeil, murmura l enfant

On va rentrer. De toute façon il est tard. On y va ? demanda t il aux autres

D accord, répondit Quatre

Ils sortirent de la queue et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. En chemin, Heero du aller prendre Trowa dans ses bras car celui-ci traînait derrière, trop fatigué pour marcher aussi vite.

Quatre s installa au volant. Wufei se reposait sur les genoux de Duo et Trowa jouait avec son petit lion.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la planque, il était 19h00. Quatre se retourna vers Heero et Duo.

Je vais préparer le dîner. En attendant, faites leur prendre un bain.

Quoi !! s'écria Heero, faisant sursauter Trowa à coté de lui

Tu m as comprit Heero, dit Quatre en souriant. Vous avez 30 mn.

Et il sortit de la voiture. Trowa, qui n avait pas comprit pourquoi Heero avait crié, monta sur ses genoux.

Heero ?

Le japonais baissa ses yeux sur lui. Voyant sa mine inquiète, il lui sourit.

C est rien bébé, dit il en lui caressant les cheveux

Bébé ? sourit Duo en le regardant

Mmmm, grogna Heero en sortant de la voiture, son bébé dans les bras.

Duo éclata de rire ce qui réveilla Wufei. Le voyant encore tout endormit, la peluche contre lui, Duo ne put s empêcher de le serer dans ses bras.

C est marrant, depuis le temps qu il avait rêvé de faire ça. Mias jamais il n avait imaginé que Wufei aurait 4 ans. L'adolescent grognon lui manquait. Mais voir ce petit bout de chou enserrer sa tresse dans ses petits doigts lui réchauffait le cœur.

- Tu vas prendre un bain mon poussin, dit Duo en sortant de la voiture

Il emmena Wufei dans la salle de bain et ce qu il vit le fit sourire. Ce n était pas un sourire moqueur. Non. Plutôt un sourire bienveillant, heureux.

Le leader était agenouillé devant Trowa, les mains sur ses genoux et semblait lui parler. Ce dernier avait les joues trempées, les yeux rouges mais il écoutait attentivement Heero, buvant chacune de ses paroles. A coté d eux se trouvait le petit lion. Il lui manquait un œil. Voila pourquoi Trowa pleurait. Mias comment était ce arrivé ? Aucune importance, se dit Duo en voyant Trowa sourire.

Pendant ce temps, Wufei s était complètement déshabillé et, passant comme une fusée devant Duo, il sauta dans la baignoire pleine d'eau. Heero et Trowa furent trempés des pieds à la tête ce qui amusa follement le petit garçon mais pas le perfect soldier. Duo était mort de rire. Wufei souriait mais quand il vit le regard du japonais, son sourire s effaça et il se fit tout petit dans la baignoire.

Trowa lui, s'était aussi déshabillé et avant qu'Heero n ai pu l en empêcher, il sauta a son tour dans l eau.

Evidement, Wufei rigola et les deux enfants commecerent une bataille d eau. Duo et Heero s étaient éloignés le plus possible des deux monstres marins.

Heero alla se changer. Quand il retourna dans la salle de bain, la pièce était inondée. Duo essayait de les calmer mais cela était inefficace. Alors, Heero prit une bassine, la remplit d eau froide dans levier de la cuisine et, sans remord et sans hésitation, la balança sur les deux enfants. Ces derniers poussèrent des cris stridents et s immobilisèrent net.

Maintenant que vous etes calmés, dit Heero de sa voix froide, vous allés sortir de la baignoire sans mettre plus d eau par terre.

Devant l autorité du japonais, les enfants obéirent sans rouspéter. Duo, lui, regardait la scène sans rien dire, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Une fois les enfants sortis de l eau, Duo et Heero attrapèrent chacun une serviette et entreprirent de sécher leur petit protégé gelé. Ils leur mirent ensuite leur pyjama juste au moment ou Quatre les appela a table. Wufei et Trowa se précipitèrent a la cuisine sous les regard fatigués de Duo et Heero. Ces derniers suivirent les petits plus lentement.

Arrivés a la cuisine, ils virent Trowa et Wufei tournés autour de Quatre en lui disant qu ils avaient faim.

Je sais, leur sourit Quatre. Allez a table, je vais vous servir.

Les enfants ne se firent pas prier et en moins de deux secondes, ils étaient assis sur leur chaise. Duo et Heero s installèrent à leur tour et Wufei monta immédiatement sur les genoux de l américain. En voyant cela, Heero tourna son regard vers Trowa qui le regardait, suppliant. Heero soupira, pour la forme et prit l enfant sur ses genoux.

Quatre apporta le plat de patte sur la table et ils mangèrent ans la bonne humeur.

C était une bonne journée qui se terminait.

A suivre

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais je promet de faire au plus vite pour les prochains chapitres

Duo : Tu dis ça à chaque fois

Je sais mais je vais essayée faire un effort. N oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez aimé ou pas aimé.


End file.
